clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Wyrm Saga 1
Frost Wyrm Saga 1 is one of the first mandatory encounters in The Savage North. It comes after The Wolf and the Wyrm. The other two mandatory encounters you can choose from are Yeti Cave 1 and Way of the Wolf 1. Enemies Transcript Introduction You know what Rakshara's going to say even before she opens her orange lips. The forces that seem to govern your existence aren't content with making you walk in your ancestor's footsteps. No... "This Frost Wyrm Clan..." "You've heard of them?" you ask, hoping against hope... "The name appears in our tales of the draken-kasan, but..." Of course. She wants to hear the story from your lips, as though you were some grand scholar ready to unweave truth and legend for her edification and delight. You're expected to recount the Dragon-Rider's adventures even as you relive them... And yet you can't disappoint her. Her eagerness to hear and learn is almost childlike. She wants to grasp the tale, store it in her mind alongside those of the orange sword and the other great adventures that inspired her enough to risk her life in the cavern where you met. You owe her this much at least. "The Dragon-Rider was stationed in Fallows, patrolling the countryside and helping to train new recruits while he waited for his next task." "Not heard that part of the story," Hugh says. "In the ones I was told he was always off saving someone or killing something. They didn't say anything about him sitting around waiting." "The dictates of storytelling," Brachus replies. "Bards prefer to ignore the mundane realities of life." "The king's men knew that the Dragon-Rider could be trusted," you explain. "So they always sent him where he'd be needed most to help the war effort. Anyway, that's why he was in Fallows when the rumor started spreading. Travelers from the north said the Nords had turned traitor and started fighting for the dragons. Damn near caused a riot, until..." You trail off as Tessa and the other scouts appear round the side of the ridge. "More Bold Wolves up ahead," she says. "Some bare-chested." "Painted?" you ask. "Painted." "Berserkers!" you chorus. Conclusion "Bloody hell!" Hugh and Brachus cry together. It occurs to you that the demon is adopting his host's Titaran dialect. But that linguistic thought is quickly usurped by the rather more pressing matter. Hugh's running away. And a burning berserker is running after him. The man's skin is charred in places, melting in others. Chunks of fried scalp are falling away from his head, exposing raw redness beneath. But he's still charging in pursuit of the demon whose magic immolated him, a flaming axe raised aloft in each fire-ravaged hand. You break into a charge of your own, moving to intercept the incendiary warrior. A spell flies from your hand -- a simple magical projectile of limited power but swift casting. It would have little chance of dropping the berserker, even if it struck a vital location. But it suits your purpose... The arcane missile flashes against his legs, a little magenta explosion on his charred skin. Just enough impact to make him stumble. Just enough to let you reach him. Your sword drives through the air with all of your strength and momentum behind it. The point pierces and smashes its way through his neck. Pain won't stop a berserker. But even the most savage, frenzied warrior will die when his brain stem's severed. "Like I said..." You turn to Hugh, who's approaching with a sheepish expression on his face. "Catastrophic damage." "We won't make the same mistake again," Brachus promises. Category:The Savage North